


Halfway Home

by AbandonedAlpha



Category: Marianas Trench
Genre: M/M, Mike ayley - Freeform, ian casselman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedAlpha/pseuds/AbandonedAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh accompanies Matt, Mike, and Ian to the mountains, but gets more than he bargained for when he develops feelings for Matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Icy Slopes

I'm not gonna be able to do this I think to myself as I stare down at the drop from the ski lift. "Shit" I mutter under my breath as I grip the seat harder. Next to me Matt sits completely unaware of the anxiety coursing through my veins. When Matt had invited me to his cabin in the mountains I hadn't thought it would entail this. I am deathly afraid of heights, but being next to Matt somehow makes it worthwhile. I look over at Matt and not for the first time I wonder what it would be like to be with him. 

"C'mon Josh we're almost at the top" Matt says interrupting my thoughts. I snap back to the present and my heart drops as I realize how high up we are. Matt gently takes my hand and helps me off the lift. We slowly make our way towards the track; Matt steadily keeping pace with me even though I know he could far outpace me.  
We reach the top of the hill and I grip the ski sticks so hard my knuckles turn white. I can feel my heart racing and it's a wonder that it doesn't burst. Suddenly I feel a hand on my arm. 

I look to see Matt holding onto me to calm me down. "Can I be honest with you?" I ask Matt tentatively. "Of course" he replies with a smile. "I've never done this before and I'm completely terrified right now" I answer with some uncertainty.  
Matt shakes his head knowingly "Josh I know that".  
"You do?" I ask, puzzled.  
"Of course I do" Matt laughs back "I've known you for years".  
"Oh yeah right" I say quietly as my fear reaches its peak.  
"Don't worry I'll guide you down just follow me" Matt reassures me. 

Together we start the descent down the mountain. At first I could feel nothing more than my own fear, but that was quickly replaced with adrenaline as I felt the cold wind blow past me. I watch my surroundings pass in a blur. I can't help, but yell at the top of my lungs. 

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Matt asks after we reach the bottom.  
"It was incredible!" I tell him.  
"It's a little daunting at first, but once the adrenaline hits you there's no better feeling" Matt says as he slings his arm around my shoulder. 

Ian and Mike are waiting for us in the lodge.  
"So you finally got him to go up with you?" Mike asks.  
"Yes he did" I add with an attitude creeping into my voice.  
"Dude calm down I was joking" Mike says.  
I laugh it off "my bad" I tell him. 

We get back to the lodge and Ian and Mike immediately disappear to the kitchen. Meanwhile I decide I wanna head upstairs for a shower. The hot water feels good on my tired body and I almost don't want to get out. I walk into my room and jump as I see Matt in there.  
"Dude what the hell you almost scared me to death!" I say.  
Matt looks at me and mutters "sorry" as he quickly runs out of the room.  
"That was weird" I say to myself as I get dressed.  
Was that guilt I saw in his eyes?  
I shake away the thought as I finish dressing myself.  
There's no way he could feel the way I do about him.


	2. Drunken Mistakes

My heart beats so hard in my chest until I'm sure it'll explode.   
"What was I thinking" I mutter as I reach my room and lock my door behind me.   
Of course I scared Josh I chastise myself quietly. How would he have any way of knowing my feelings with me creeping around like this.   
Fuck I curse to myself as I slam my fist into the wall, leaving a small hole.   
With a loud sigh I sit on my bed with my head in my hands.   
I had one chance to get this right and I fucked it up. 

I realize that sulking won't get me anywhere so I decide to join the rest of the guys and pretend like nothing happened. I mean why would Josh mention something like that to Mike and Ian? Surely it would make him look bad as well? I think I'm safe so I take a few calming breaths before I make my way downstairs. 

I follow the sounds of jubilant laughter to the den where the guys are already clearly on their way to being drunk.   
"You guys started without me?" I ask in mock anger.   
Josh shrugged "We didn't know where you went so we figured you wanted to be left alone".  
God staring into those eyes was making me weak.   
"So what are you guys doing?" I ask, trying to play it cool.   
"Spin the bottle truth or dare" replies Ian.   
"What are we twelve?" I question.   
"I thought it would be fun" added Josh.   
I shrug and join them on the couch next to Josh. 

At first the game is harmless enough. Everyone was quite intoxicated so it was more truth than dare. Suddenly the bottle lands on Josh and I feel him freeze up as Mike goads him into taking a dare. I don't remember what exactly was said because the next thing I know his lips were pressed to mine and I got lost in the moment. 

After what seemed like only seconds or perhaps years we broke apart and looked apart. Mike and Ian were both wearing faces of complete astonishment.   
"I didn't think you'd actually do it" Ian said.   
"I was only half kidding" added Mike.   
I feel my face grow red and suddenly I've had enough. I quickly get up and make my way back to my room. I try desperately to remember the way his lips felt on mine, but the sensation begins to fade. 

I decide to go outside to the hot tub, maybe that'll help. Something about the atmosphere immediately puts me at ease and I feel my anger slowly begin to fade. I feel pleasantly warm, but if it's from the alcohol or the heat I do not know. I hear a door slid open and Josh steps out onto the deck. 

"Hey" he says.   
"Hey" I reply awkwardly.   
"Mind if I join you?" he asks simply.   
I shrug "knock yourself out". 

And just like that he's in the hot tub. Next to me. I feel the air get thicker and I find it harder to breathe. The hot tub was hot, but he was hotter. I watched the sweat collect on his bronze chest and it took everything in me not to make a move. I try to avoid his gaze, but after a few minutes I turn back and he's fixing me with such an intense stare I shiver despite the heat. There are no words spoken between us, but by unspoken signals we move closer to each other ever so slowly. Then I feel it, his hands on my face as he draws me closer. 

Our lips touch and he breathes fire into my lungs that I never thought could exist. And suddenly I experience a feeling I don't think I've ever felt. I feel home.

**Author's Note:**

> This story switches POV's from Josh to Matt.


End file.
